War of The Baggins
The War of The Baggins was conflict that took place on the planet of Carvon from 4991 OU until 5000 OU. The war was waged between the army of The Baggins and the collective forces of free nations of Carvon including armies from the Allied Tribes of Carul, the Republic of Gravell, the Opal Kingdom, and Leapador. The war devastated the planet, requiring hundreds of years before all was restored to the way it was before the war. Despite this, the war was forgotten in the generations that followed as the Creator pushed to make everyone believe that The Baggins and the war were mythical. Events Leading Up to the War Under contract from Oracle, the Harker Corportation had been working on genetic engineering research in an attempt to create a supersoldier who was not held back by human limitations such as a need to eat, sleep, or breathe oxygen. It was an extraordinary and near impossible task, but the company's scientists continued to receive funding and carried on with gruesome human experimentation until at last a single subject survived long enough to be classified a success. The subject was kept mostly in isolation while he was monitored and trained to use his advanced brain for telekinesis. His psychic abilities were so advanced that he was capable of even manipulating chemical bonds, effectively putting him on level with a god. However he maintained the cognitive powers of an infant and was deemed too dangerous by the scientists to keep alive. His solitude and unending desire to understand and question his existence led to the development of a second persona in the subject, which proved to be violent and dangerous. This persona took control of the subject and destroyed the facility where he was kept, killing his caretakers and fleeing the island where he was being kept. The subject remained hidden for some time, keeping a low key and assuming the role of a court fool in one of the provincial palaces in Darkadia, a continent in the southern hemisphere of Carvon. While there, he plotted a revolution that overthrew the current rulers, stepping up to take control of the entire continent himself. At this point he identified himself as The Baggins and adopted the black mask and armor that is currently associated with him. Now with the power of a continent behind him, The Baggins openly spoke out against the Creator and exclaimed his own significance by demonstrating his powers which to the people of Carvon appeared godlike. Soon afterward, after building support on his home continent and abroad, The Baggins declared himself the absolute ruler of Carvon and demanded all others bow to him. He was met with anger by most of the world's governments, prompting The Baggins to launch his armies across the world and begin to take it by force. Sometime prior to launching the war, The Baggins met Maro Moon, who had been brought to the Other Universe by unknown forces. Recognizing talent in the child, The Baggins took him in and mentored him, slowly corrupting him. Maro eventually became the leading general of The Baggins' army. Spread of The Baggins' Control and the Arrival of Cody Moon The Baggins sent his armies by ship to the continents of Celadonia and Carul, where for a time they were held off while The Baggins waited in the tower he built as a capital building. However, the influence of The Baggins seemed to spread more and more and it became harder to overcome the nonstop stream of non-human soldiers. By 4998 OU, seven years after The Baggins first delcared war, he took control of the jungle continent of Celadonia, leaving only Carul left. The armies began to encroach from both sides now, and in order to facilitate a faster takeover of Carul, The Baggins used his powers to raise a land bridge that spanned thousands of miles from the sea to connect Darkadia and Carul. Recognizing the growing threat of The Baggins, the Creator brought Cody Moon to Carvon to fight for the allied forces. The only hope of ending the war would be to kill The Baggins, something that the Creator had already discovered he could not do. Cody Moon was unknowingly given some of the Creator's divine power upon arriving near the border of the Allied Tribes of Carul and the Opal Kingdom. There he met Moon Fox, who acted as his guide and helped him come to understand what was happening in the world. As the army of The Baggins neared from the south, Cody set out on his long trek through southern Carul. The collective armies of the free nations united at a fortress called Rosa Wist near the southern border of Leapador. They intended to stop The Baggins there, and if they could not, then the Human Kingdoms and the rest of Carul would surely fall. Meanwhile, Cody arrived at a fortress established by The Baggins in the southern desert while avoiding The Baggins' army. There he encountered his brother, Maro, having aged from his time in the Other Universe and twisted into a madman by The Baggins. Reluctantly, Cody fought Maro and killed him after Maro began to see clearly again. The battle was the most traumatic incident of the war for Cody and permanently affected his personality and impression of the Other Universe. Without a general, the army of The Baggins relied on lesser leadership and their sheer number at the Battle of Rosa Wist. In the end, the army was defeated by the allied forces and The Baggins' momentum halted in Carul. The Baggins was baffled at the loss of his forces and began a gradual descent into madness which peaked when Cody arrived at his capital. Cody was only able to contend with The Baggins with the help of the Creator's powers, but the battle nearly killed Cody. In the end, the Creator appeared to save him and was able to subdue The Baggins and thus put an end to the war. Aftermath The war left millions dead across the planet and caused an immeasurable amount of damage, enough so that entire countries were restructured following the war. The Baggins himself was proclaimed to have been killed by The Creator, but instead his powers were sealed and he was cast into exile in Magid where it was believed he could do little harm. Cody's physical injuries were healed, but he was forever changed by the war. The killing of his brother and the sight of the devastation across the world had destroyed any childhood innocence left in him. He was left with bitter feelings towards the Creator, wondering how someone of his purported power could do nothing to have ended the war before it even began. He and Moon Fox left the Other Universe and the planet began the long process of rebuilding. As time passed, anyone with memory of the war passed away and only records remained, but even these became lost over the centuries. The Creator intended to make the world forget such an event could happen under his watch, instead spinning the history into a mythical story. Within a thousand years, the war became accepted as sheer myth and a precautionary tale.